


Innermost Desires

by ErzaDLaw



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Puzzles, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzaDLaw/pseuds/ErzaDLaw
Summary: Freed and Lucy go on a mission together and our favorite Rune Mage gets surprised by the secret Lucy has been hiding.





	Innermost Desires

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy and Freed approached the mysterious castle deep in the Worth Woodsea. Freed had been slightly concerned about the short mission that he and Lucy had been sent on by Master Makarov. Levy had already been out on a mission with Team Shadow Gear, so Master decided that Lucy would accompany Freed because he believed her to be just as skilled with words and solving problems as Freed and Levy were.

The Rune Mage still had his doubts since he had never actually seen Lucy in action in that capacity; however, the Solid Script Mage did speak very highly of the blonde and even said that Lucy was writing a novel. Freed's interest had been slightly peaked in the Celestial Mage after he was given that bit of information; however, he had just studied her from afar. She seemed to be a paradox. Freed noticed that Lucy did indeed possess a much higher IQ than most of the members of Fairy Tail and she was raised to be a high society lady; however, she dressed as though she were a lady of the night at times. It was obvious that many of the males in Fairy Tail wanted to get the blonde into their beds. Why even his courageous leader, Laxus, had mentioned how he would like to have relations with the lady in question. However, Freed recalled that Laxus had used far more vulgar terms. Plus Bickslow and his babies always seemed to point out Lucy's physical traits; from her voluptuous bosom to her legs that looked softer than the richest silks in Fiore. Again…his teammate had used far more vulgar terms, but Freed Justine was a gentleman and would never disgrace a lady's honor by besmirching her physical characteristics with crude analogies.

Freed's concentration was broken when Lucy sighed out, "Freed, I think that's it up ahead."

The green haired mage looked to where Lucy was pointing and he couldn't help but take in her appearance before he looked towards the castle. Today his temporary partner chose to wear tight tattered jean shorts that were so short her rounded backside hung out the bottom. He felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the sweat glisten off of her body and her breasts rose and fell gently underneath her maroon tank top that showed her flattened stomach.

Once again, he had been caught off guard when he saw a water bottle suddenly in his face and Lucy asked, "Freed, is anyone there? I asked you if you wanted a drink three times. Do you need to rest?"

Freed had felt like a fool for letting his mind wander and think perverse thoughts for a moment. Every day was a struggle with his darker side and today was no exception. In fact, today was more difficult because of the bubbly blonde by his side who insisted on making his mind whirl.

He smiled at her and replied, "No thank you Lucy. I am all right for now."

"Ok, but if you need any just let me know!" she said as she looked at him with a bright smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate your offer," Freed remarked—completely taken aback by her beautiful smile and how her eyes seemed to dance with delight when she spoke.

The two made their way to the castle and as they approached his lovely guild mate told him, "This job with you has been really fun so far Freed. I usually don't get to travel with anyone that has any manners, so it's a nice change of pace."

"Yes I suppose that would be nice," Freed agreed with Lucy, "I too have found this journey to be enjoyable thus far."

Freed's dark side started to purr when Lucy giggled in delight next to him and accidently brushed her large breasts against his arm. She was serene and pleasant company. She started to intrigue him more with every little thing she did and said.

Once they arrived at the castle door, Lucy asked him, "So what exactly did Master say about this place?"

Freed opened the letter that they had been given about the job and scanned its contents. He looked at the door again to study it before he said, "Apparently, people have been drawn inside and have been asked to complete a series of tasks; however, no one has made it to the end to receive the reward."

Lucy looked at him quizzically and asked, "So it hasn't hurt anyone?"

Freed shook his head no and replied, "Not that I am aware of."

"Then why would there be a reward?" Lucy asked as she moved closer to the door.

"Perhaps that is what we are here to find out," the Rune Mage suggested, "Are you ready to proceed?"

Lucy nodded her head at him and he couldn't help but feel a surge of adrenaline rush through him when she looked at him with her determined brown eyes. She looked as though she could take on anything with her posture and stance.

Freed opened the door for her and then he stiffened slightly when Lucy curtsied in front of him and said, "Why thank you Sir Justine for holding the door for a lady such as myself."

Because of Freed's own upbringing, he couldn't help but smile and bow in response and replied, "Why, it would disgrace my honor if I did not hold the door open for a lady as beautiful as you."

The Rune Mage had no idea what had gotten into him. He could feel his heart pounding as Lucy giggled again and entered the castle with another curtsey and blush apparent on her delicate face. He caught himself admiring her backside and found himself enjoying their playful banter. Usually he kept a stoic face, because that is what protected you in the real world—not letting anyone see who you really are. And who Freed really was…was very dark.

When Freed followed Lucy in, he accidentally bumped into her and heard her gasp in the dark as the door quickly shut behind him. Suddenly two torches lit the small room that they stood in. There was nothing inside the room except the two torches and another door in front of them. The floors were a rich dark wood and the walls were made of beautifully placed smoothed stones.

Lucy looked at him and said, "It's probably not as simple as just opening the other door."

"You are probably right since I did not shut the door behind us," Freed agreed.

Freed rarely got excited on missions, but he couldn't help but let his lip curve up into a slight smile as he and Lucy searched for some clue on the door. His dark side danced in delight when he felt Lucy wrap her hand through his arm and she pointed to the ceiling above the door and said, "Look up there. It looks like a plus sign."

Freed studied it closely and then looked at the door closely. As he studied the key handle, he noticed that there was an equal sign etched into it. He was curious to see if Lucy could figure out the problem as he said, "It appears our first problem is a math one."

Lucy arched her eyebrow at him then put her right hand up under her chin. Freed felt like he could hear himself breathing in excitement as he watched her try to deduce the problem. He felt his heart jump when a large smile appeared across her face and she pointed to the torch to the left at them and said, "One."

He returned the smile when she pointed to the plus sign on the ceiling and said, "Plus."

He decided to join in and pointed to the torch on the right and said, "One."

Then she pointed to the key hole and said, "Equals."

And together they said, "Two."

When the door opened for them he watched Lucy laugh and as she said, "Either these problems get a lot harder really fast or everyone that came here before us were a bunch of idiots."

Freed laughed darkly at Lucy's statement and couldn't help but agree with her as they moved onto the next room. Once again when they entered the room, the previous door closed behind them and the new room was lit but this time it was by candlelight.

There were two statues before them. One of a man and one of a woman on either side of the door. Both statues had the figures bare chested. The statue of the woman had a well-endowed body as her breasts were free and unbound. The man's chest across from her was well defined and masculine as both the statues looked at each other with longing written on their stone faces.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Freed heard Lucy mutter under her breath.

Freed's brow furrowed together at the sudden change in his partner and then his eyes widened when he saw her put down her bag and remove her tank top. He quickly looked back at the statues and it dawned on him why Lucy was annoyed. Before they could enter the next room, they had to remove some of their clothing. However, he was impressed that she had figured out the problem so quickly. This was going to be a lot of fun…in more ways than one.

He tried to turn away but his eyes couldn't help but roam over Lucy's body when he saw her black lace bra and watched as she reached for the back hook to undo it. However, Freed quickly adverted his eyes as he too began to remove his coat and his cravat tie, before he removed his undershirt.

After he had removed his shirt, the door still did not open. He didn't want to, and yet he did as he felt desire start to well up inside him, look at Lucy. However, they needed to complete this mission and when he turned to her he saw that her arms were crossed over her chest with a faint blush covering her cheeks; however, her backpack was still on her back.

Freed cleared his voice and said, "Lucy I apologize, but I don't think it will let us pass until you take off the backpack."

He watched as she sighed and her blush darkened more as she said, "I was afraid of that, but I wanted to wait and see until after you took your clothes off."

This time, Freed did not look away as Lucy had to uncover her breasts to let her backpack down. His mouth watered in delight as he eyed her luscious mounds. His eyes darkened when he saw her beautiful pink nipples start to harden and he wanted so badly to run his tongue across them.

Just as soon as the backpack hit the ground, the door for them opened. Lucy was about to cover herself again, but Freed grabbed her hand, a little too roughly because he didn't want her to hide his desire from him, and said darkly, "The statue of the woman is uncovered. If you cover yourself, it will most likely close for us again."

His dark side roared in delight when she blushed harder and nodded her head that she understood. Freed held onto her hand and led them through the next door. Then just as it had done previously, the door behind them closed and the new room lit up.

However, this time there was a beautiful piece of parchment that had been nailed to the door. The two approached it and Freed read the elegant letters out loud:

" _To pass through this door, one must be tainted and the other must be pure."_

The two mages thought carefully about this. At first they both assumed that their magic was the answer, since Freed possessed dark magic and Lucy used light; however, the door did not budge.

The Rune Mage kept rereading the lines over and over again in his mind when he heard Lucy say to him, "Freed, it has to be related to what we have already done."

Freed looked at her and saw that once again she was trying to cover herself a little which annoyed his inner darkness greatly, but he listened to her as she continued, "The first riddle was about two things, but maybe it was actually about two people. The next room made us take off some of our clothes so that we were exposed to each other. I think…I think this one has to do with our past."

Freed looked back at the note again and then it dawned on him. Pure usually meant virgin. Well they were screwed he guessed because he had lost his virginity years ago and there was very little chance that his beautiful partner was a virgin. His inner darkness roared at the thought of her being with another man, but she was so breathtaking that she could have anyone that she desired.

However, his mind whirled when he heard Lucy ask him timidly, "F-Freed, y-you haven't had s-sex by any chance have you?"

He turned to look at her to see that she was blushing madly again and he replied in a lowered tone, "Lucy, I have been intimate with a woman before."

He had to hold back a groan when Lucy crossed her legs oddly and she bit her lip and said, "Well, I have never been with anyone before."

Then much to his surprise, the next door opened before them.

Lucy Heartifilia was becoming more and more interesting and brilliant to him by the second. As they entered the next room, he could see in his peripheral that she was studying him before she asked, "You've had sex before?"

"Why does that surprise you?" Freed asked slightly hurt.

"Well, you always seem so closed off and so pent up with frustration. I just assumed that it was because you haven't gotten off," Lucy said bluntly.

"I'll have you know that I am quite the experienced lover," Freed retorted, "I just don't go flaunting it like the rest of our guild mates."

He watched as Lucy accepted his answer, but then he had to know. His darkness inside was begging to know. So before he looked to see what the next clue even was he said, "I find it very surprising that you are a virgin. I mean with how you dress."

His eyes widened in shock when Lucy smacked his arm playfully and he watched as her breasts bounced from the sudden movement and it took everything in him not to reach out and cup them in his hands.

She looked at him and said, "Well I'm sorry that I don't go around giving out freebies to every guy that asks, unlike a lot of our guild mates."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Freed said darkly as he leaned in closer to her, "You just need the right person to show you how good it can feel."

He had no idea what had gotten into him as he watched her big brown eyes widen in shock at his statement then she turned away in embarrassment. He couldn't stop picturing her now, pinned underneath him while he elicited all types of moans from her and showed her just how much he wanted her purity to be his and only his.

Freed's attention was drawn to what was happening again when he heard Lucy eep. He followed her eyes to the new statue and he wanted to laugh in victory. Before them stood another set of statues; one of a demon that had a naked and bound angel on a leash. Then below the statue, there sat the device that Freed would get to use on the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia.

"F-Freed, will you hold onto my keys for me?" Lucy asked as she started to remove her clothes.

The Rune Mage nodded and tried to reign in the delight his dark side felt. Clearly there was some sort of magic at play here, he had never had to fight his dark side this hard before. There was just something about a now naked Lucy that stood before him that set his soul on fire with lust.

His eyes roamed over her naked form and he could feel his thick member hardening under his trousers. Lucy's brown eyes looked up at him nervously as she handed him her keys. Then without saying anything, Freed walked over to the leash and said darkly, "Lucy come here."

He watched her hips swayed seductively towards him and he had no idea how much more of this torture he could take as she lifted her hair for him to put the collar on around her neck. She didn't break eye contact with him as he secured the device onto her. His mind laughed at how he knew the guild, especially the men, would react if they knew that he of all people now had Lucy bound and naked.

Once the collar was secure, the door opened. Before he walked through the door, he looked at Lucy who looked very nervous. He gently grabbed her hand, his light side fighting through, and said, "Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

His heart lightened when she smiled at him and replied, "I trust you."

Then together they walked through to the next trial. Freed had a feeling he should have kept his mouth shut. Inside the next room had a bed with handcuffs attached to it and written in large letters on the ceiling it read:

_The Master must please the Slave_

Freed watched as Lucy's eyes read and reread the words. His good side chastised him for putting someone as pure as Lucy in this predicament, so he looked at her and said, "Lucy, I'm sure we can find a way out of this if you do not want to continue."

However, much to his surprise, Lucy looked at him with what appeared to be lust in her eyes as she said, "Freed, I'm glad it's you. Right now all I can think about is how much I want you…"

Freed gave into his baser desires and didn't hesitate as he lifted Lucy up into his arms and carried her over to the bed. His dick was begging to be free, but he ran through all the trials so far in his head and removing his pants had not happened—yet. So he dared not remove his trousers yet as he handcuffed a blushing Lucy to the bed.

His dark side screamed in ecstasy when he heard Lucy whimper as he tightened the cold steel around delicate wrists. His eyes met her hooded ones and then he took in the rest of her body. Her breasts were beautiful as he watched her labored breath move them up and down. He took his hands and roamed them down the sides of her body, gently grazing her mounds in the process which made her back arch towards him.

He smiled darkly at her as his eyes continued to roam to her perfectly smoothed womanhood. He assumed that she would have had to wax or shave with how short her outfits normally were, even before today he was amazed at how many times he had caught a glimpse of her see-through panties under her skirts.

He looked her in the eyes again as he spread her legs with his hands and lowered his head between them before he said, "I do love a smooth woman."

Then he gently slid his tongue across her slice of heaven. He watched in delight as a pleasurable moan escaped from between her lips. His cock ached with desire, but he knew it wasn't time for that yet, as he said, "Gods you are so wet already. How long have you been like this?"

He watched as her big brown eyes looked into his and she sheepishly replied, "Practically the whole trip."

Freed had to admit that he was taken aback by the answer and asked slightly confused, "But why?"

His dark side roared at him when Lucy looked away in embarrassment and said, "Well, because...you are kind of a perfect combination of my old life and new. I've been attracted to you ever since Fantasia. Then when Master gave us this mission…I just haven't been able to calm down since."

He felt terrible for never recognizing her need for him before so he slowly began to kiss her thighs and then his lustful kisses trailed up her stomach towards peaked mountains. He gently ran his tongue over her nipple while he pinched the other one tenderly between his fingers. He felt Lucy's legs spread wider for him and he could tell that her desire for him was only growing in response to everything he slowly did to her.

He continued to stroke her nipple as he kissed her neck and then said, "Forgive me Lucy for not noticing before, but I swear I will make it up to you right now."

His inner darkness screamed inside his head with anticipation as he slid his hand down to her gloriously wet pussy and his other hand reached behind her neck. He watched in delight as she fought against the chains that bound her to the bed as he slowly inserted his finger inside of her.

"Freed," he watched her moan as she bit her lip and her eyes rolled back into her head.

He smirked as he started to move his finger painfully slow inside of her and said, "You have the tightest pussy I have ever felt."

His job was to pleasure her right now and he was going to pleasure her as long as he could, now that he knew she had wanted him for so long. He gently kissed her face as he inserted another finger into her and smiled when she squirmed under him and her gasped moans rang beautifully into his ears. He pulled away from her face to look into her beautiful chocolate eyes and demanded, "Tell me how badly you have wanted me Lucy."

He couldn't hold back his devious smile when Lucy's head turned away from him in embarrassment. To punish her slightly he gently rubbed his thumb over her tiny bundle of nerves which got a reaction that would ever be imprinted into his mind. He watched in awe as his name was screamed out from between her lips and her legs fought to have him wrapped around her so that she could receive more of him.

"That was beautiful to watch Lucy, but you didn't answer my question. I will hold back on letting you cum until you tell me everything," Freed demanded in a husky tone as he slowed the pace of his fingers. He knew very well that the next door would not open for them until he made Lucy cum and he was enjoying every second of the pleasurable torture that he was subjecting her to.

"B-but Freed," Lucy moaned out as she tried to pump up and down on his fingers because she needed more. However, he pressed his other hand on her flattened tummy to slow down her attempts.

He could see the sexual frustration on her face so he whispered in her ear, "I promise if you tell me, I will give you everything you have ever pined for."

His dark side began to purr with satisfaction when he felt her tremble underneath him and he couldn't help but add, "And you have to look me in the eyes when you tell me."

His dick was screaming in agony because it wanted to be released upon his guild mate, but he kept composure when Lucy looked at him. Blush was coating her face and breasts as sweat started to glisten off of her from the adrenaline of pent up frustration.

He felt his pride being stroked when she finally whispered out, "I used to fantasize about you coming over to my apartment and having your way with me…a lot like this. I wanted you to dominate me and I wanted you to be the one who took my virginity. I would feel forlorn when you went out with your teammates on missions and I couldn't help but wish that you would come back and fuck me because you were so glad to see me again. Oh Freed please…"

He chuckled as he watched her writhe in pleasure before him and the chains clinked against the bed. As she had started to confess to him he started pumping his fingers in and out of her faster and watched in delight as she struggled to find words.

Somewhere inside him though, he felt a warmth spread in his chest. It was no longer just his dark side that wanted her…he wanted her. He wanted to please her. A lot of the time he was overshadowed by Laxus when it came to women, not that he minded. As long as Laxus was happy then he was happy. But this woman who wanted him had been given the chance to be with Laxus and yet she didn't want his leader—she wanted him, the Dark Rune Mage.

Freed decided that he needed to stop being selfish, he looked at Lucy again and his heart began to pound. He took his hand and gently raised her head and then crashed his lips down onto hers. His light and dark side sang in unison when he tasted her sweet honeysuckle lips. He felt her massive breasts press into him as she fought hungrily for his affection. He had been a fool to have never seen her needs before now and he'd be damned if he didn't please her every day from here on out.

He finally had to pull away to catch his breath and smiled when Lucy was grinning underneath him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked, "Why are you so happy?"

"Because it's everything I have wanted for years," Lucy moaned into his ear.

Freed lowered himself again and placed his head between her legs once more. He spread her thighs before him and eyed the beautiful present before him—it was all his. He looked at her with a grin and said as he lowered his head, "Well let me show you what you have been missing." Then he gently rubbed his tongue over her clit and then greedily lapped up her juices when he heard her swear out his name.

He could tell that with all of the pent up frustration that she had that she would not last long. Normally he would savor the moment, but she tasted so damn good that he couldn't stop himself as he ate her out and then reached up to grab her tits and squeezed them in delight. He wanted her to cum so that they could move on from this room that now felt like torture to him, he needed to be inside of her and soon.

Barely a few seconds later he felt her body start to tense up and he smiled against her heat and said, "Cum on my face Lucy."

His dirty words had the effect that he had desired as Lucy nearly ripped the chains off of the bed post and exploded in desire around him. The sensation of her juices flowing onto his tongue was sheer bliss and he couldn't wait to do that to her again.

Just when he pulled away so that they could both catch their breath, the door to the next room opened. He looked down at Lucy who had her eyes closed but her chest heaved up and down as she tried to regain her composure. She looked so beautiful and he felt ashamed that he had failed to notice so many things about her before. He was normally the astute observer, but clearly when it came to Lucy—he was nothing more than a blind fool.

She let out a slight whimper once he released her from her constraints. His heart stuck in his throat when he heard her whisper out, "Freed, even if this is the only time we ever do this. I'm so glad I finally told you how I felt."

He looked down at her and felt like an ass when he saw tears starting to well up in her brown eyes. He gently lifted her up and into his arms before he kissed her and replied, "I'm so sorry I didn't notice and if you'll let me, I would love to make it up to you over and over again when we return home, but of course after I take you out on a suitable date."

He felt Lucy laugh in his embrace and heard her say, "Yeah, we kind of did things a little ass backwards."

"We are Fairy Tail Mages, so what other way is there really?" he replied because he couldn't disagree with her.

Finally, Freed picked Lucy up in his arms because her body was still trembling from her orgasm. When they entered the last room, the door once again closed behind them; however, this room was completely different because it appeared to be as though they were outside in a lush beautiful garden and yet there were still traces of the stone walls around them. The sun seemed to shine down upon them and then they saw before them a large bed covered in large white pillows and white sheets with vines draping over the headboard.

The wind blew through their hair and they heard a faint whisper say, " _Unleash your desires_."

Once again, Freed felt both his light and dark side stir in delight as he led Lucy over to the bed and laid her down upon it. She looked very much like a captivated angel with the leash still around her neck and her golden hair that shown like a halo and he was very much the demon when one of his eyes turned its purplish black color as he took in her beauty.

His cock twitched with delight when Lucy looked at his changed eye and licked her lips, then much to his surprise she grabbed the brim of his pants and pulled him towards her. He was shocked by her sudden boldness when she slowly slid her hands up his arms and knelt before him on the bed and said, "All the directions said was 'Unleash your desires' it didn't state whose desires."

His inner darkness roared again in his mind as lust filled his veins and he watched Lucy eagerly unbutton his pants and pulled them down, finally freeing his hardened manhood. He watched as her eyes clouded over with hunger and her hands ran back down his body and her fingers delicately traced the prominent vein on his thick shaft.

She looked at him and winked before she said, "I've always desired to suck on you."

"Fuck…" was all he could muster out of his mouth when he felt her tongue slowly trail up his vein and then her beautiful pink lips reached the top of his flared head and overwhelmed him in a sensual bliss.

He couldn't hold back, she had been teasing him ever since they had entered the castle with her glorious body, her sensual moans, her longing eyes, and her beautiful mind. He had to fuck her right now. There would be all sorts of time in the future for her to please him by sucking him off…but not now…right now he needed to feel her tight pussy wrapped around his pulsating cock.

His dark side took over as he pulled her head away from his wanting dick and looked at her confused brown eyes before he said, "Get on your back and spread your legs. Just like you had always wanted me to…I'm going to fuck you and have my way with you."

He watched as her eyes shone with eagerness and she did as he commanded. He finally shook his pants off that were still draped around his ankles. He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself over her as she spread her legs willingly for him.

He looked at her and said, "I think I am going to enjoy coming home from missions from now on, especially if you always greet me so eagerly."

Lucy smiled at him as he lined up at her entrance and she begged, "Please fuck me, I've waited for you for so long."

"With pleasure, My Lady," Freed replied in a husky tone as he gently thrust himself inside of her for the first time and grabbed ahold of her hips to press her down onto his cock further.

He watched in delight as her back arched off of the bed and he knew he needed to be gentle at first since it was her first time and she had given herself to him and only him. His darkness purred as he watched her body grow accustomed to his girth and he started to rock his hips back and forth when she whispered, "Please."

His mind was clouded as he pumped in and out of her and his hands tried to explore every inch of her. From her bouncing breasts as he fucked her to her neck as she leaned back in pleasure, soaking in every aspect of allowing him to finally please her after so many long years. He knew he had never felt this good in his entire life as she reached up and ran her fingers through his long green hair. Gods he needed her, all of her, every day until the end of days.

His body responded to every sound Lucy made. He loved the way she clawed at him in need when he would grab ahold of the leash around her neck and pull her into a heated kiss. He loved what he did to her and what she did to him. Then suddenly he noticed her breath changing as he angled his cock into a new position and he knew that she was on the verge of breaking loose underneath him.

"Oh Freed, please don't stop," Lucy begged him.

Freed, being the polite gentleman that he was, replied with, "I'll never stop fucking you again Lucy. Now scream my name. Scream out who you want to fuck you every day."

"OH MY GOD, FREED!" Lucy screamed out as her walls tightened around his cock so tight that it made him swear.

Freed could no longer hold back as he watched Lucy fall apart in ecstasy under him. He crashed his lips down onto hers as he bucked his hips into her quivering heat harder and then he pulled away from the kiss as he felt her shaking in delight underneath him and spilled his hot seed into her.

"Fuck Lucy," Freed muttered as he pumped a few more times into her and then collapsed down onto her in exhaustion.

He had no idea how long they remained in each other's arms and neither of them cared. He looked over at Lucy who had her eyes closed as her head rested on his shoulder. His mind finally began to clear from the haze that had affected him since he entered the castle; however, instead of feeling guilty for what had transpired between them, he felt…relieved. Lucy really was beautiful, on the inside and out.

He watched her as she rested next to him and then when her eyes fluttered open a deep red blush fell across her face when she looked at their position. Hers eyes met his and she said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"What on earth would you be sorry for?" Freed asked.

He watched as she looked embarrassed and admitted, "W-well, because I told you how I had been wanting you and then this happened."

"And you think I wouldn't enjoy that?" Freed asked in amusement.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders in uncertainty so Freed reassured her, "Lucy, I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner. Believe me, if I would have known then this probably would have happened a long time ago."

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Really," Freed stated with a grin, "But now at least we can continue."

"True," Lucy looked up at him and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek.

They laid there for a little longer in a quiet contempt, before the room changed around them and they appeared to be back inside the castle. They both sat up on the bed and saw that their belongings were waiting by the door—including their clothes, Lucy's keys, and her backpack.

They both got up and Freed noticed a note on the door and he read it out loud:

_**If you have made it this far then that means you have completed the mission.** _

_**Your reward is that you have finally acknowledged your innermost desires.** _

Freed looked over to Lucy who was blushing again as she began to put on her clothes. Freed realized that Lucy's innermost desire was him and then a small smile graced his face. His innermost desire had always been to find someone that wasn't afraid of his dark side…someone that accepted him for who he was. He felt incredibly lucky that he had now found someone like Lucy; she was smart, funny, caring, and beautiful. He would never let her go.

His dark side felt satiated finally, then he turned to Lucy with a smile and asked, "Well, are you ready to go back home so I can take you on that date?"

* * *

Laxus and Bickslow were walking down a street in Magnolia on their way to the guild while Bickslow was talking about some girl he met at a bar. Laxus knew that Freed was supposed to be back sometime this evening with Blondie. His Gramps had told him earlier that day that Fairy Tail had received a letter about the mission that Freed and Lucy had went on. Apparently some perverted mage had set up some weird game inside of the castle so that younger mages would fuck each other's brains out.

He was certain that Freed was probably the only man in Fairy Tail, besides Alzack, who did not care about if he went on an alone mission with one of the hottest girls in their guild. Honestly…even Laxus was a little jealous of his loyal green haired friend. However, if he knew Freed at all then absolutely nothing happened between his two guild mates.

Laxus looked up when Bickslow stopped talking in mid-sentence and muttered, "What in the actual fuck."

The blonde slayer looked in the direction that Bickslow was staring at and was stunned at the scene before him. There outside of a building was Freed with Blondie pinned up against a wall with her legs wrapped around the Rune Mage's torso.

With his dragon senses he heard Lucy whisper to his friend, "Freed, stop teasing me…take me back to my apartment and fuck me again…tie me up like you did at the castle."

Laxus's mouth fell open at the statement and then he heard Freed respond, "I'm going to fuck you and please you until you are so exhausted that you won't even be able to speak."

"Fuck," Laxus muttered when he heard Lucy giggle and then Freed grabbed her and dragged her off down another road.

Bickslow shook his head and said, "Well, I didn't see that coming."

* * *

**Please Comment and Kudos! :D**


End file.
